


Whisper in my ear...

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are secrets in Hogwarts, always have been, the most recent being both sinister and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper in my ear...

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I am having a poetry craze today.

Whisper in my ear...

A sacred word here

And there

 

Thousands upon thousands

Of secrets murmured between us

A sigh like a breeze

That no one else can hear

Only for my ears

 

Not even a rumor

Can pierce the shadows

Surrounding us

In the gloom

 

Under the twilight sky

Only the crescent moon

Falls upon us

 

And oaths

Are scattered to the wind

To fall upon deaf ears

Very much like the snow

That falls now

 

Even shrouded in

A stark white

It remains hidden

That promise

 

The one made

Before you could hiss,

"Obliviate"

 

Exchanged regularly

Beyond the veil

Of clouds

The stars

A dying sun

 

"I love you"

Repeated soft

And slow

"I'll kill him for you"


End file.
